Una mujer luchadora
by Amatista-13
Summary: Cuando Aragorn tenía 20 años, él y su madre se encontraron un bebé en las proximidades de Rivendell. Gilraen acogió a la pequeña y ésta se convirtió en una más de la familia. Poco a poco se fue haciendo mayor teniendo por su más ansiado deseo el llegar a ser como su hermano. Pero no le resultará demasiado fácil, ya que no muchas personas querrán aceptar a una mujer como guerrera.
1. Quiero ser como mi hermano

**CAPÍTULO 1: QUIERO SER COMO MI HERMANO**

-¿Estás lista?-

-Preparada.- Dijo Ailaren dando así comienzo a su entrenamiento diario con su hermano.

Era una tarde bastante calurosa. El sol atacaba furioso con sus rayos luminosos. Aquel bochorno no favorecía a Ailaren, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y la espada le parecía muy pesada ese día. De su piel brotaba el sudor como si de sangre saliendo de una profunda herida se tratase. La luz le molestaba mucho en sus verdes ojos.

-Vaya..., hoy no estás muy fina.- La palabras de Aragorn sonaron con cierta burla, pero a ella no le molestó, sabía que lo decía con cariño.

-Es el calor, me marea.- Mientras se justificaba se iba aproximando a una roca cercana para descansar.

-Bueno, no pasa nada porque hoy no entrenes dos horas. Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de seguir.-

Ailaren tenía la mirada perdida, últimamente se distraía con frecuencia y su hermano estaba bastante preocupado por ella.

-Ailaren, ¿te encuentras bien?- no obtuvo respuesta. Su hermana parecía no haberle escuchado.- ¡Ailaren!

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?- Efectivamente no se había enterado de la pregunta.

Aragorn soltó un suspiro, se acercó a ella y le posó una mano en el hombro.

-Te encuentro rara. ¿Pasa algo?-

-No..., no es nada. Nada...-

-¿Seguro?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que él aprovechó para sentarse junto a ella.

-Aragorn, yo... es que...- No sabía como empezar.

-Tranquilízate. A mí puedes contármelo.- Lo dijo muy cariñoso y sosegado.

-Me siento despreciada por algunas personas. No quería decírtelo porque pensaba resolverlo sin tu ayuda.- Cuando terminó de hablar miró tímidamente a los ojos de su hermano.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho.- Le acarició la mejilla a su hermana pequeña con un dedo.- Además, ¿en qué sentido dices que te sientes despreciada?

Ailaren no parecía muy convencida de querer responderle, pero las palabras amables de Aragorn la lanzaron a hablar.

-Yo siempre quise ser una buena guerrera, igual que tú. Me esfuerzo en mejorar, entreno todos los días, practico ejercicios especiales para aumentar mi fuerza... y no sirve de nada. Los demás se burlan de mí cuando quiero acompañarte en misiones difíciles. Después de pensarlo mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que se ríen simplemente porque soy mujer. Aunque también puede ser que no valga para esto.- Decidió callar. Sabía que si continuaba acabaría llorando.

Aragorn la abrazó muy fuerte. Detestaba que su hermana sufriera. Él la quería mucho y esta dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera.

-Ailaren, no hagas caso de lo que te digan. El que seas mujer no cambia la realidad, y la realidad es que tú eres una buena guerrera. Muy buena. Sería de tontos creerse lo que esa gente te metiese en la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que Padre se sentiría orgulloso de en lo que te has convertido: una mujer hecha y derecha.- Le besó en la frente y le dedicó la más sincera de las sonrisas.

-Gracias por tus consuelos, pero eso no mejorará la situación. Lo que quiero es que me valoren e ignorándoles no lo conseguiré. A ti te adoran. Siento tanta envidia. Me gustaría ser tú.- Comenzaron a recorrer sus pómulos numerosas lágrimas. Odiaba llorar pero no podía evitarlo.- ¡Jamás solucionaré esto!

Volvió a rodearla con sus musculosos brazos y suavemente le acarició el pelo.

-Te juro que haré todo lo que sea posible para arreglarlo. No permitiré que nadie te siga tratando mal.-

Siguieron en esa posición unos minutos más. Ailaren tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse desde hacía tiempo que sus llantos parecían no cesar.


	2. Un cumpleaños de riesgo

**Debo decir que el primer capítulo no lo había preparado mucho. Era demasiado corto y ni siquiera sabía como iba a ser el resto de la historia. Simplemente lo escribí un poco a lo loco, pero parece que no ha dado tan malos resultados ya que os ha gustado a algunos. **

**Si he tardado mucho en escribir este es porque se me ha estropeado el ordenador y porque las clases no me daban tiempo libre. Lo siento de verdad... Pero este segundo capítulo me lo he currado más. Espero que lo disfrutéis. :)**

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN CUMPLEAÑOS PARTICULAR**

Le había insistido a su hermano lo imposible para que la llevara a entrenar a las afueras del Bosque Negro. Día tras día, y al final lo había conseguido, aunque a él no le parecía muy buena idea. Acamparon lejos del peligro, donde las malvadas alimañas que habitaban en la frondosidad no los amenazarían, lo suficientemente distantes de la espesura.

Aún la luna brillaba cuando Ailaren salía jadeante de sus profundos sueños. Se restregó los ojos y al acabar los abrió cuanto pudo intentando despertarse por completo. Apoyó las manos en una roca para levantarse, temblaba un poco y se movía con cierta inestabilidad. Respiró hondo durante un buen rato, calmando así sus aceleradas pulsaciones. Entonces se puso a reflexionar en su pesadilla, aunque solo recordaba la parte más traumática.

_Miles de orcos se aproximan a gran velocidad, comiendo terreno al bando en el que se encontraba Ailaren. Ella lucha con fiereza. Su espada se clava consecutivamente en los abdómenes enemigos. De pronto sus oídos captan una voz familiar que agoniza gritando su nombre. Se dirige hacia el moribundo alarido mientras aparta de su camino a los obstáculos a patadas y estocadas. En el fondo sabe de quien es el alarmante voceo pero tiene una minúscula esperanza de equivocarse. No para de pedirle ayuda:_

_-¡Socorro! ¡Ailaren, ayúdame! Socorro...-_

_Acelera cada vez más sus pasos golpeando fuertemente todo lo que se interpone entre ella y las llamadas de auxilio._

_Al fin llega a un charco de sangre procedente de una profunda herida en el pecho de Aragorn, que yace en el suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces trata de taponar el corte con su ropa. Su hermano deja de respirar a los pocos segundos. Llena de desesperación comienza a chillar, olvidándose por competo que está en medio de una batalla._

_Nota una punzada en el estómago. Dirige su mirada hacia la zona dolorida y divisa una lanza atravesándole el cuerpo. _

_En ese mismo instante percibe una sensación extraña, como si cayera suavemente por un por un oscuro y nauseabundo túnel al tiempo que chorrea sangre de su boca y escucha murmullos ofensivos:_

_-No vales para esto... Una mujer no puede ser guerrera... Eres una inútil...-_

Esa última parte la aterrorizó. ¿Cómo podía soñar cosas tan horrorosas?

Quiso comprobar que su hermano estaba bien, después de aquello se sentía muy insegura y confusa. Suspiro aliviada cuando vio que dormía tranquilamente.

Estaba claro que tenía que subir su autoestima, porque su menosprecio estaba provocando en ella pensamientos malos. Tan malos que no podía librarse de ellos ni en sueños. Hacerle caso a Aragorn sería lo mejor. El día anterior, cuando sufrió una experiencia parecida, le dijo:

- Lo que te pasa es que te sientes desvalorada. Para cambiar ese sentimiento negativo por uno bueno, tienes que pensar en las cosas por las que estás orgullosa de ti misma y olvidarte de las que no te gustan. Acéptate como eres. Recuerda que nadie puede ser perfecto y que "mujer" no es lo mismo que "defecto". No te preocupes, ya verás que haciendo esto las pesadillas y tus inquietudes se irán.-

Se quedó un rato meditando en esa rimada frase. _Nadie puede ser perfecto y "mujer" no es lo mismo que "defecto". _Le dio gracia lo espontáneamente que Aragorn lo recitó y lo bonito y musical que sonaba. Decidió dejar su complejo en una esquina. Además, no era un día para desgracias emocionales, sino su cumpleaños. Se suponía que debía festejar alegremente sus recientes treinta y dos años, pero aquel 14 de junio ya no había empezado demasiado bien.

Saltando de un tema a otro, Ailaren estuvo cavilando en sus ideas hasta que el sol iluminó su perdida mirada. No se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había despertado y que la observaba desde atrás.

-Ailaren, feliz cumpleaños.-Aragorn le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Se giró alarmada al oír un sonido después de tantas horas de silencio. Se tomo unos instantes para incorporarse y cuando se puso en situación le agradeció su enhorabuena con un abrazo.

-¿Qué hacías tan ausente? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?-

-Pues si. Creo que bastante.-

-¿Has desayunado ya?-

-No, aún no.-

- Te prepararé una rica comida para celebrar tus treinta y dos.-

Adoraba a su hermano. La cuidaba muy bien y se preocupaba por ella. En ocasiones pensaba en como sería su vida si él no la hubiese encontrado, seguramente no habría sobrevivido. Sentía que le debía mucho.

Cuando Aragorn estaba a punto de abrir la mochila para sacar lo necesario y ponerse manos a la obra, Ailaren se sobresaltó por un ruido de fondo que provenía de la maleza del bosque.

-¿Has oído eso?- dijo ella mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿El qué?-

-Alguien está pidiendo auxilio.- Posó un dedo sobre los labios para que guardara silencio y poder captar la llamada.

Tras unos segundos el mayor abrió los ojos de par en par en señal de sorpresa y sacó su arma imitando a Ailaren. Él también lo había escuchado.

Se adentraron corriendo en el bosque ignorando cómo el paisaje se iba haciendo cada vez más tétrico. Eran guiados por un leve hilillo de voz. Fuese quien fuese debía estar lejos.

Por alguna extraña razón aquella situación le sonaba de algo. ¿De su sueño, tal vez?

No fueron muchos los esfuerzos, pronto llegaron a su destino. Se detuvieron en seco al ver lo que pasaba.

Unas largas y peludas patas acorralaban a un asustado elfo de cabellos marrones. Los colmillos de una enorme araña se aproximaban a él. Era de suponer que algo así podría pasar en aquel lugar. Reaccionaron rápidamente ante el panorama. Las espadas de los hermanos comenzaron a cortar las extremidades del enorme insecto. Aragorn le clavó la suya en la espalda. Entre los árboles surgió otra de la misma especie por detrás de él y amenazaba con atacarlo. Ailaren no podía permitirlo. Mientras le advertía de la presencia del segundo arácnido gritando con todas sus fuerzas, se dirigió hacia aquel ser impulsándose en los árboles para pasarle por encima al insecto y dificultare la tarea de defenderse de ella. Antes de aterrizar justo a su lado, sin el menor signo de desequilibrio en su caída, ya le había clavado una daga en la cabeza cuando la sobrevolaba.

-Buen trabajo, hermana.-

-Gracias.- Se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo al elfo, que aún seguía tirado en el suelo igual que en el ataque de la araña.

-Si, todavía estoy entero.- a Ailaren le dio gracia la respuesta.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Este sitio es peligroso.- Las palabras de Aragorn no sonaron lo suficientemente duras como él pretendía. De todas formas no quiso tratarlo de un insensato. Tendría sus motivos para estar allí.

-¿Es usted el señor Aragorn II?- el aludido asintió con la cabeza.- Soy mensajero real. Me mandan darle un mensaje y algunas pistas me han llevado hasta aquí.

-¿Qué mensaje?- Continuó la chica con el interrogatorio.

El mensajero sacó un papel de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a Aragorn.

-Se requiere su presencia en Rivendell para que sea posible la reunión de la Comunidad del Anillo.-finalizó la frase sacudiendo la tierra de la ropa.

-Así que los rumores sobre el tal Bolsón eran ciertos... ¿Y dónde se encuentra el hobbit en estos momentos?- No parecía muy sorprendido por la noticia. En el fondo se esperaba eso en un momento u otro.

- No se sabe nada de él. Y si me disculpan, debo avisar a más gente y no tengo tiempo que perder.- Antes de girarse para ir a buscar a su montura recordó que tenía que agradecerles que les hubieran salvado la vida.- ¡Ah! Os debo una muy grande. Gracias.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.- Ailaren temía por su vida. ¿Volvería a encontrarse en un peligro?- Anda con ojo.

-Lo haré.-

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando cómo aquel individuo se desvanecía en la oscuridad del bosque. Segundos después escucharon un relincho y la voz del elfo diciendo: ¡Arre!

"Por lo menos ha llegado a salvo junto a su caballo", pensó Ailaren.


	3. Encuentro con unos hobitts

**CAPÍTULO 3: ENCUENTRO CON UNOS HOBBITS**

Ya habían hecho un buen viaje y se merecían descansar. Decidieron parar en una posada llamada Pony Pisador, pues otras noches pasaran allí y habían quedado satisfechos con el lugar.

Aquel día había muchísimas personas. Gritos, risas y anécdotas abarcaban el espacio.

Estaban los dos sentados en una oscura esquina vigilando todo lo que les rodeaba, pero prestando una especial atención a un grupo de hobbits: dos bastante alegres y despreocupados, otros dos de mirada nerviosa. Uno de estos últimos desprendía una extraña aura.

-¿Crees que es él? El de pelo castaño y ojos azules.- Su hermano la había puesto en situación durante el camino y tenía grandes sospechas sobre ese hobbit.

-Estoy seguro.- Analizaba todos sus gestos mientras fumaba de su pipa. Ailaren odiaba esa manía suya, le molestaba el humo.

Tosió disimuladamente hacia un lado para que Aragorn no se diera cuenta de su desagrado.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar jaleo en la barra. Uno de los hobbits más alegres afirmaba a gritos el conocer a un Bolsón y señaló al sospechoso. Al ser descubierto, el moreno salió corriendo de su asiento para intentar hacerlo callar y solucionar la situación, cuya procura resultó fallida pues acabó tropezando con la consiguiente caída.

Los dos hermanos comprobaron que estaban en lo cierto y contemplaron como, con el derrumbe del hobbit, un anillo dorado le salía despedido del bolsillo acariciando el aire con cada giro mientras irradiaba su hipnotizante brillo.

Las circunstancias empeoraban por momentos. Dirigió su mano hacia él, que aún sobrevolaba el suelo. Tenía que cogerlo, pero éste aterrizó en su dedo y el hobbit desapareció ante los ojos de los allí presentes. Se preguntaban qué habría pasado, dónde estaba aquel individuo.

Aragorn y su hermana se pusieron en acción, lo debían sacar de ese enredo. Sin que los estupefactos espectadores se enteraran, arrastraron hasta su habitación el cuerpo invisible del Bolsón. Era un lugar poco iluminado y pequeño. Ya dentro y con una imagen clara de él, le hablaron por primera vez:

-Muy bien, señor Bolsón. Quiero decir... Sotomonte. ¿No cree que debería llamar menos la atención?- La reprimenda la comenzó Aragorn.

-Ha sido una falta de responsabilidad bastante grande por tu parte dejarte descubrir de esa manera sabiendo que tu vida está en peligro.-Continuó Ailaren.

Frodo estaba desconcertado y asustado. Esos dos personajes le habían dado muy mala espina, pues lo vigilaban desde que entró en la posada; pero ahora parecía que lo querían ayudar, es más, le estaban echando una bronca por no haber controlado a su primo. Eso le dio confianza. De todos modos aún se veía atemorizado. Ailaren quiso calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño; intentamos ayudarte. Te sacaremos de este lío- Sus palabras hicieron que el hobbit respirara más despacio.

En ese mismo instante, tres figuras bajitas entraron en la habitación armados con una silla y con un candelabro. Aragorn y Ailaren desenvainaron sus espadas. Eran los acompañantes del Bolsón. El primero en hablar fue el más cercano a ellos, el cual no llevaba ningún objeto para defenderse, pues estaba dispuesto a atacar solo con sus puños a pesar de que los hermanos poseían verdaderas armas.

-Soltadlo o os mataremos.- Su tono de voz era severo y seguro, ya que el hobbit no se percató de la ridícula escena.

A Ailaren se le escapó una risita irónica. Frodo fue el encargado de solucionar la situación.

-Cálmate, Sam. Podemos fiarnos de ellos.-Sus compañeros no quedaron del todo confiados.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó el que llevaba el candelabro.

Aragorn respondió en su lugar:

-Si, solo queremos protegerlo.-

-De hecho deberíamos empezar a idear un plan para esquivar a los nazguls. ¿No, hermano?-

-Tienes razón.-

-¿Qué son los nazguls?- El hobbit moreno no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban.

Aragorn se lo explicó brevemente. No tenían mucho tiempo.

-Son hombres que se entregaron a la oscuridad al cegarse con su codicia cuando Sauron les entregó los nueve anillos de poder.-

-Y huelen la actividad de tu anillo.- Acabó Ailaren.-Bueno, y... ¿qué haremos?-Volvió a dirigirse a su hermano.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo.-

**No me gusta mucho como ha quedado este capítulo. Es que no estaba inspirada. Prometo que el próximo lo haré mejor. 3**


	4. De camino a Rivendell

**CAPÍTULO 4: DE CAMINO A RIVENDELL**

-¿Y bien?- Ailaren daba a ver sus estado de nerviosismo.

-No te va a gustar mucho la idea.- Su hermano la miraba con preocupación; ¿llegaría a salir bien su plan?

Pensativa, se imaginaba mil cosas peligrosas que podían abarcar las maquinaciones de Aragorn. Probablemente esa situación no tuviese una solución poco arriesgada. Mientras apartaba de la cara su largo y ondulado cabello castaño deliberaba entre preguntarle ella misma qué era lo que iban a hacer o que él decidiera cómo explicárselo. Si su hermano decía que no le gustaría era porque tenía el mayor conocimiento de sus manías y sus principios. Se esperaba algo que, con seguridad, detestaría.

-Cuenta.- Se decantó por dar ella el paso.

-Tendremos que separarnos.-

El rostro de Ailaren mostraba un rotundo gesto de negativa. Tres simples palabras la pusieron aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Jamás actuaría por su cuenta; él era su fuente de apoyo, de confianza y, en algunos casos, de auxilio. Sin su presencia se sentía indecisa.

-Antes de que lo desapruebes escúchame.- Hizo una pausa para dejarla entrar en razón y luego prosiguió.- Tenemos que protegerlos, están en peligro. La forma más eficaz de conseguirlo es apartarlos del anillo. Yo lo llevaré conmigo para intentar distraer a los nazguls. Luego quedaremos en cualquier lugar y nos iremos todos juntos a Rivendell. Tú tendrías que estar con los hobbits para defenderles, por si algo sale mal.- Esperó unos segundos por la aceptación de su hermana pero solo recibió un suspiro de desagrado. Aunque ella no iba a opinar se notaba lo que pensaba de ello. Tenía que seguir tratando de convencerla.- Es mucho más seguro que enfrentarnos a ellos. Eso sería una locura. Te prometo que saldrá bien. –Esto último lo dijo sin estar muy seguro.-

Sus defensas se estaban destruyendo, el candado que tenía dentro se abría poco a poco para dejar salir un consentimiento desganado.

-Está bien... haremos eso.-

Pasaron horas desde que salieron de Pony Pisador. En ese momento se encontraban en un lugar desierto, únicamente habitado por el silencio. De hecho era un paisaje bastante feo: escasa vegetación y muchas rocas. Por el momento parecían estar a salvo.

Mientras seguían su camino, Ailaren intentaba mantenerse absorta a las quejas de sus acompañantes, pero eso solo le servía para recordar lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermano. Le parecía increíble que solamente en unas cuantas horas transcurridas desde la última vez que lo vio ya sintiese morriña de él. Algo le pasaba a una parte de ella cuando no estaba a su lado, y no sabía cómo cambiar eso.

-Señorita, si no le importa, necesitaríamos descansar un rato.- Sam le pidió tregua de nuevo en nombre de todos intentando ser esta vez un poco más caballeroso. Pensó que la educación sería el mejor método de que les hiciese caso después de todas sus súplicas.

- No me llames señorita. Mi nombre es Ailaren.-

-Lo siento.- Se sintió un poco cortado.

-No tienes nada que sentir. La verdad es que nos tendríamos que haber presentado antes.-

- Tienes razón. Yo soy Sam, él es Frodo- Aclaró señalando al moreno, que no pronunció palabra durante todo el viaje.- y ellos- dirigiéndose a los otros dos, muy inquietos y charlatanes- son Merry y Pippin.

Estos dos le dedicaron a la chica una gran sonrisa tras escuchar sus nombres.

Antes de que Ailaren se diera la vuelta y continuara caminando, Sam siguió hablando.

-¿Y ahora que ya sabemos cómo se llama cada uno podemos sentarnos unos minutos?-

-Bueno, por un poco no pasa nada.-

Los alegres Merry y Pippin rieron de felicidad, por fin podían dar reposo a sus pies. Estos dos inocentes hobbits aún tenían curiosidades sobre ella así que comenzaron a soltarle preguntas.

-¿Y cómo sabíais vosotros que Frodo tenía el anillo?-

-Fijándonos en ciertas cosas. A veces hay que ser observador.-

Continuó su amigo Merry:

-¿Y por qué sabíais que tenemos que ir a Rivendell?-

-Porque nosotros también tenemos que ir, y además por vuestro mismo motivo. Supongo que no conocéis la identidad de mi hermano, pero ya os lo cuento yo. Es Aragorn, Aragorn II, heredero al trono de Gondor. Como miembro de la Comunidad del anillo debería estar enterado de toda esta historia, y yo como su hermana también.-

-Vaya... no teníamos ni idea.- Se les iban aclarando sus dudas, pero siguieron con el interrogatorio después de aquella inesperada declaración. Todavía no estaban muy seguros de poder confiar en ella. Apenas la conocían. El último en preguntar reparó en su vestimenta. No parecía propia de una dama de alto linaje.

-¿Oye, y por qué vas vestida así? No pareces pertenecer a la realeza.- Automáticamente se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y rectificó.- O sea... que eres muy guapa, pero la ropa no es muy... Quiero decir que... Déjalo.-

Ailaren soltó una carcajada. Le resultó gracioso verlo así de avergonzado. Era verdad que su indumentaria no era muy refinada, de hecho llevaba unos atuendos un atuendo un poco extraño. Bajo la asimétrica capa tenía una prenda larga con unas aberturas grandes a los lados que ocupaban media pierna, para poder asestar patadas con facilidad, y u nos finos y ajustado pantalones. Su calzado, unas botas oscuras, tampoco era muy femenino.

-Para recorrer toda la Tierra Media es más cómodo que un vestido de seda. Ja, ja, ja. Una princesita no va matando alimañas por el bosque negro.

La cara de Merry se fue poniendo cada vez más roja y el corazón le iba a cien. Lo peor es que no sabía si era por ser el protagonista de aquella situación tan embarazosa.

Los otros tres también se rieron mientras en su mente aún quedaba una conclusión sin resolver. La verdad es que les parecía una chica demasiado joven para aquellas aventuras, lo que les resultó un tanto extraño, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia.

-¿Ey, el lugar donde quedamos con tu hermano esta muy lejos?- Esta vez habló Frodo. A Ailaren le gustó que por fin la mirara a los ojos cuando le decía algo. Era muy tímido.

-Mmm... Bueno..., no...- No le apetecía darles disgustos así que prefirió mentirles, aunque al final sonó sarcástico.

- ¿Eso ha sido una ironía?-

- Un poco.-

- Ja, ja, ja. Ya..., "un poco".-

Durante todo el camino continuaron con bromas y anécdotas graciosas que sirvieron para conocerse un poco mejor. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que aquellos hobbits le habían alegrado el día, ni si quiera se acordó de lo lejos que estaba de Aragorn. Le habían caído bastante bien.

Llegaron más tarde de lo que pensaban al punto pactado. Ya era de noche y apenas veían por donde iban. Aquel lugar se trataba de una antigua construcción, o lo que quedaba de ella, sobre una colina. Todavía se podían observar columnas, algún arco, pequeñas esculturas decorativas..., pero por lo general estaba todo bastante desgastado.

El hermano mayor aún no estaba allí. Automáticamente los pensamientos de Ailaren se centraron en que algo malo podía haberle pasado. "Que no... Seguro que está bien. Tranquilízate. Tiene que distraerlos, eso le va a llevar un rato. Pero puede ser que no le vaya adecuadamente. ¡No! No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso..." Así estuvo, absorta del mundo real, a la vez que pasaba el tiempo descontroladamente.

-Vamos, Sam. Pásame ese palo de ahí.- Dijo Pippin.

Sus revoltosos compañeros la sacaron de su universo de meditaciones.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Actuó rápidamente. Veía como las vidas de todos ellos corrían peligro.

-¡Pero no nos apagues el fuego!-

-¿Y ahora qué comemos? Queríamos asar carne.-

-Ya, si lo veo. Pero parece que también queríais atraer a los nazguls.- Se puso muy alterada por aquel error y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo...- Aunque al principio Sam le había parecido bastante inteligente resultaba no serlo tanto.

- La luz.-Por las caras de los hobbits dedujo que aún no les había quedado claro.- Se ve desde lejos.

El gesto de los medianos pasó de incomprensión a decepción. Bajaron la cabeza como muestra de arrepentimiento. Se habían comportado como unos críos inocentes, sin pensar en lo que podían provocar sus actos.

Aragorn estaba confundido. Hasta hace poco sentía como le perseguían los nazguls, pero ahora... no los percibía. Presentía que algo horrible estaba por llegar. Decidió ir junto a los demás, en aquella situación necesitaba estar con ellos y protegerles, comprobar que su hermana estaba bien. Se empezaba a arrepentir de haberse separado de ella. Le preocupaba la idea de poder perderla para siempre.

-Chicos, quedaos aquí. Voy a hacer guardia por los alrededores. Si vienen los nazguls no os enfrentéis a ellos, sería inútil.-

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- La voz de Frodo delataba su profundo temor, sonaba entrecortada por unas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar por sus ojos vidriosos.-

-Diles que yo tengo el anillo.-

-¿Y si no me creen? ¿Y si piensan que lo tengo escondido?-

- La cabeza de Ailaren no daba con buenas alternativas, así que le respondió con toda sinceridad lo único que les quedaría en tal caso:

-Huid.- Y sin demorarse más dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco.

Los atemorizados hobbits veían cómo su figura se desvanecía en la espesa niebla. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

De pronto Aragorn escuchó unos pasos próximos. Cuando paró de caminar éstos también cesaron. Por un momento pensó que los nazguls le habían tendido una trampa y le habían hecho pensar que lo perdieran de vista, que lo habían conducido con artimañas hacia ellos como una mosca a una tela de araña; pero entonces sus oídos captaron una voz familiar.

-¿Quién hay ahí?- Era su hermana.

-¡Ailaren!-

El mayor atravesó la alta maleza que lo separaba de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde están los medianos?

-Los he dejado allí. He salido a vigilar porque creía que habíamos atraído a los nazguls con fuego.

Él no entendía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando, pero sabía que tenían que volver con los otros cuanto antes, así que le hizo a Ailaren un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Frodo se empezaba a alarmar ya por cualquier cosa.

-Nada, se lo habrá imaginado, señor Frodo.-Intentando calmarlo, Sam pretendía tranquilizarse a sí mismo, aunque sin resultados favorables.

-Entonces yo estoy fantaseando, porque también lo he oído...- Aclaró con voz temblorosa Pippin.

-Y yo...-

No pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que notaran como se avecinaban presencias oscuras. Sus almas se congelaron de repente. Eran incapaces de moverse del sitio., así que, paralizados del miedo, solo les quedaba esperar al final; un final horrible y doloroso. No tardaron en llegar junto a los hobbits. Desenvainaron sus espadas formando un círculo sobre su alrededor. Sus rostros estaban ocultos bajo las capuchas de aquellas negras capas., lo que aún los atemorizaba más.

No tenían escapatoria, estaban rodeados por aquellos cuerpos sin alma ni sin corazón, seres despiadados capaces de matar por el poder del anillo, sombras crueles de lo que antes fueran hombres. Los medianos se creían acabados.

-¡EY!- Alguien parecía intentar llamar la atención de los nazguls y era una chica.

Estaba a espaldas de los hobbits pero estos no sabían si querían darse la vuelta. Aún estaban petrificados de terror.

-Vamos, venid.- Esta vez habló un hombre.- Si es que os atrevéis.

Frodo y sus amigos volvían a tener esperanzas. Probablemente tuvieran detrás a su salvación, podrían ser los hermanos, dispuestos a protegerles de nuevo. Ya no hubo miedo a girarse. Allí los encontraron, en posición de ataque con sus respectivas armas. Entonces Ailaren les mostró algo. Era el anillo.

-¿Estáis buscando esto?-

Los nazguls se abalanzaron sobre ellos entre espeluznantes chillidos, aunque en vano, pues poco les costó derrotarlos. Cada vez que la espada de uno de los dos atravesaba el cuerpo de los enemigos, éstos se evaporaban, e convertían en una especie de nube negra que luego desaparecía. ¿Adónde irían, si es que iban a algún lado? Esta era la cuestión que asaltaba las mentes de los seis. Por eso no les dio la impresión de que acabaran con ellos, ya que los seguían sintiendo en alguna otra parte.

-Deprisa, vámonos.- Estaba claro que al mayor no le gustaría perder el tiempo. Casi tuvo que arrastrar a los medianos, todavía en shock.

-Espera Aragorn.-

-¡Ailaren, no podemos pararnos!-

-Deja de gritar y escúchame. No tenemos montura, así que nos alcanzarán antes de que demos cuatro pasos. ¿De qué nos servirá correr? Nos cansaremos y nos atraparán de todas formas.-

Su hermano respiró hondo durante unos segundos. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Sería inútil escapar de esa manera y aún más si no se tranquilizaba un poco. Se avergonzó de si mismo por aquella reacción impropia de él.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Hay que pensar algo.-

-Creo que no tenéis suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo.- Una voz femenina surgió de entre los arbustos.

El grupo, sobresaltado por tan repentino e inesperado acontecimiento, se puso en guardia, excepto Aragorn; él sabía de quién se trataba incluso antes de verle la cara.

-Arwen...-

**De acuerdo, no tengo remedio. Entre que el ordenador se estropea cada dos por tres y que soy una vaga, no hay manera de que suba un capítulo prontito. Sorry...**

**:((**


End file.
